The Answer
by alter.go
Summary: Pria yang hampir menyerah akan segala hal saat dirinya mengklaim bahwa gadis yang disukainya telah bersama dengan pria lain. Namun semua pemikirannya itu terbukti salah ketika sebuah kalimat tertulis dibalik syal ungu boneka Unicorn yang dulu pernah dibuangnya. [Sulay; GS!Lay]


**The Answer**

_Screenplays fanfiction_

**.**

* * *

**K**im Junmyeon **X** **Z**hang Yixing

**A**nd other cast.

**Warning** : Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s), Bad fic, EYD kacau, DLL.

**Disclaimer **: Para cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME.

* * *

**.**

**P**ria bertopi hitam itu diam termenung di salah satu meja sebuah kafe.

Ia memutar kepalanya ke belakang kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah, mencari sebuah seluit yang mungkin saja berada disekitar kafe yang baru saja kembali Ia kunjungi.

Namun, pria tersebut hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu memutar kembali kepalanya kedepan. Dan seketika otaknya memutar kembali memori tentang seseorang dan kafe ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**J**unmyeon –Pria dengan kemeja biru itu- berjalan pelan menuju sebuah tempat. Ia merapihkan penampilannya lalu mengatur nafasnya serta menstabilkan detak jantungnya sebelum masuk kedalam kafe tujuannya.

'**Ting**'

"Selamat datang!"

Seorang gadis berdimple menyambut hangat kedatangan pria yang –hampir- setiap harinya datang ke kafe milik Babanya itu.

"Silahkan duduk. Espresso satu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum begitu manis pada Junmyeon, lalu mempersilahkan pria itu duduk dibagku kesukaannya dan menawarkan salah satu menu di kafe tersebut.

"_Ne_, Yixing. Seperti biasa."

Yixing –sang gadis- lalu berjalan pergi kembali ketempatnya setelah Junmyeon menyetujui tawarannya walau nada bicara pria itu sedikit... _gugup_? Mungkin.

Entahlah, Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu tangan lincahnya mencoba membuat sebuah Espresso ter-enak untuk pelanggan _spesial_nya itu.

Junmyeon memegangi dada kirinya, mencoba menstabilkan kembali detak jantungnya yang selalu tak karuan saat berada didekat maupun di dalam kafe ini.

**Bukan**. Kalian salah besar jika berpikir Junmyeon memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung. Atau berpikir bahwa kafein pada kopi yang selalu pria itu minumlah yang membuat jantungnya menggila, _melainkan—_

"Oh, Zhang Yixing..."

—_gadis yang tengah berjalan dengan sebuah nampan menuju dirinya_. **Oops**!

"Ini. Selamat menikmati."

"...kau cantik."

"Y-ye?"

"E-eh..."

Junmyeon yang gelagapan karena lanturannya tadi dengan asal mengambil mug berisi Espresso kesukaannya itu kemudian menyeruputnya.

"Akh! Panas!"

"Sudah tau panas, kenapa malah diminum?"

Sambil terkikik dengan wajah merona, Yixing membersihkan meja di sebelah Junmyeon setelah memberikan sapu tangan miliknya pada pria itu.

"Kamu tidak memberitahuku, Yixing."

Yixing membalikkan badannya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di depan Junmyeon yang tengah merintih kepanasan kemudian Ia mencubit pipi pria dihadapannya itu.

"Ugh... _Neomu gwiyowo_!"

"A-akh! _APPO_!"

**.**

**.**

**P**ria itu perlahan mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam bungkusan yang dibawanya. Sebuah boneka Unicorn putih dengan balutan syal ungulah yang sedari tadi Junmyeon sembunyikan dalam kantung plastik itu.

Boneka itu Ia usap pelan, kemudian pandangan matanya terfokus pada gadis yang tengah berjalan kesana-kemari dengan senyum manis yang terpampang di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih. Silahkan datang kembali!"

"Ye."

Yixing mengambil sebuah kain lap yang berada dipinggangnya kemudian membersihkan sisa-sisa yang terdapat dibeberapa meja.

Junmyeon kini menggaruk tengkuknya, dan tentunya bukan karena gatal dikepalanya, melainkan Ia tengah berharap rasa gugup di dalam dirinya akan sirna.

Namun setiap memikirkan bagaimana-cara-menyatakan-cinta-pada-Yixing kegugupan itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

**Yeah**, Junmyeon menyukai Yixing. **Mencintainya**, lebih tepatnya.

Junmyeon sangat ingin menjadikan gadis yang tengah mengusap keringatnya karena lelah itu sebagai kekasihnya.

Setelah lama saling bertegur sapa, saling bertukar cerita dan berteman cukup dekat. Hari ini. Hari yang menentukan bagaimana hubungan keduanya kedepan.

**Sepasang kekasih** atau **Teman selamanya**.

Dan, akhirnya Junmyeon mulai memantapkan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Yixing. Menyatakan bahwa Ia menyukainya, mencintainya dan ingin menjadikan Yixing miliknya, dan mungkin itu untuk selamanya.

Dan sekarang, Ia siap.

"Yi—"

"Noona!"

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi datang dengan senyum sumringahnya. Membuat Junmyeon merutuk dalam hati ketika pria itu dengan seenak jidatnya memeluk gadis yang disukainya.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku."

Yixing memegangi dadanya lalu memukul pelan lengan pria itu setelah pelukan tersebut terlepas.

"Hehe... _Mian_."

"Baiklah. _Jja_, duduk."

Yixing menarik pria yang memanggilnya 'Noona' itu, kemudian keduanya duduk dan bercengkrama dengan begitu akrabnya. Mengabaikan pria yang mulai panas akibat kedekatan mereka.

Junmyeon meremas boneka digenggamannya. Ia kesal. Ia marah. Kesal pada pria dihadapan gadis yang dicintainya dan marah dengan perlakuan keduanya.

Namun... Ia tidak bisa. Siapa dia bagi Yixing?

**Kekasihnya**? Tentu saja bukan.

**Sahabat**? Masih Ia pikirkan.

**Teman dekat**? Itu saja masih diragukan.

Dan realita menyatakan Ia hanya seorang **Teman**, tidak lebih.

**TE-MAN.**

Sebuah status yang sangat Ia benci antara dirinya dengan Yixing. Sebuah kata yang sangat ingin diubah dan dihapusnya, namun lagi Ia tidak bisa dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa.

Ia bangun dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan setengah berlari keluar dari kafe yang mungkin akan dibencinya.

"Junmyeon!"

Yixing berlari kecil menuju pintu kafe.

"Junmyeon..."

Kepalanya kemudian menunduk kecewa saat dirinya tidak mendapati Junmyeon disekitar kafe.

"...kamu baik-baik saja?"

**.**

**.**

"ARGH!"

'**PRANG**'

**J**unmyeon menendang sebuah tong sampah disebelahnya setelah menendang beberapa kaleng di jalanan yang telah Ia lalui.

Meremas rambut hitamnya lalu menjatuhkan diri dengan kasar di depan dinding yang telah seseorang gambar dengan berbagai grafiti.

"Zhang Yixing."

Ia tersenyum remeh sambil menatap boneka Unicorn bersyal ungu digenggamannya.

"Lihat betapa aku begitu menggilaimu."

Junmyeon menatap pedih pada boneka yang Ia remas kencang.

"Aku selalu bertanya padamu. Bertanya apa kau menyukaiku, tapi kau selalu menyela dan mengatakan nanti. Lalu kapan kau menjawabnya?"

Junmyeon tetap berucap pada boneka Unicorn yang tak tau apapun, seolah Unicorn itu adalah Yixing.

"JAWAB AKU, ZHANG YIXING!"

Berteriak keras lalu membuang boneka Unicorn itu asal dan melenggang pergi.

'_**The answer is...**_'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**J**unmyeon menghapus airmata yang membendung di kelopak matanya. Aneh sekali jika dia menangis oleh perbuatannya sendiri.

Namun memang begitu kenyataannya. Realita memang menyakitkan, bukan?

Mengatakan akan membenci tapi tetap mendatanginya lagi.

Mengatakan akan melupakan tetapi selalu mengingat dan mengenangnya.

**Ironi**. Semuanya selalu berkebalikan.

Junmyeon memutar kepalanya lagi, kali ini Ia hanya ingin menatap sesuatu disekelilingnya, tidak berniat untuk mencari orang itu dan— _apa itu?!_

Junmyeon sedikit terkaget ketika melihat salah satu benda yang terpajang di sebuah rak kafe.

Boneka Unicorn bersyal ungu yang dulu telah dibuangnya berada di rak itu.

Junmyeon mengambil boneka itu kemudian kembali duduk dengan wajah berkerut penuh tanda tanya. Mengapa ada disini? Di rak ini? Dan di Kafe ini? Batin Junmyeon bertanya-tanya.

Mustahil jika benda ini bergerak sendiri, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Junmyeon geli sekaligus merinding.

Lalu... Apa Yixing yang mengambilnya?

Junmyeon terdiam.

Bayangan tentang gadis itu terputar sesaat. Membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing ketika mengingat saat-saat indah itu dulu. Iya, **dulu**.

Perlahan tangannya bergerak membuka lilitan syal ungu yang membelit leher Unicorn putih itu. Ia lalu membuka gulungan sebuah label panjang dan mendapati sebuah tulisan; kalimat.

_Yes. My answer is 'I do'. I do to be yours, Kim Junmyeon._

'_M-mwo_?!'

Junmyeon lalu membalik label dan melihat sebuah tulisan dengan tanda tanya diakhir kalimat.

Junmyeon ingat. Ia pernah menulis kalimat tanya itu. Namun kalimat tadi...

'A-apa mungkin? Mungkinkah Yixing yang menulisnya?'

'**Ting**'

"Selamat siang!"

Seorang wanita datang kemudian membungkuk kecil, menyapa ramah semua pelanggan kafe dengan senyum berdimple yang sangat disukai oleh pria bertopi hitam didekatnya.

Wanita itu lalu menengokkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri.

'**DEG**'

Jantung keduanya saling berpacu, tatapan keduanyapun bertemu. Tatapan berbinar dari mata sayu sang wanita dan tatapan rindu dari mata teduh si pria bertopi hitam.

Mata wanita itu lalu beralih pada benda digenggaman si pria. Menatap harap pada syal ungu milik boneka Unicorn yang menjadi favoritnya.

"Do you?"

Pria itu bangun kemudian tersenyum pada wanita yang masih dicintainya itu. Seakan mengerti, wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum balik.

Setelah balas tersenyum, keduanya akhirnya melepas rindu dengan berpelukan dan bercengkrama seperti dulu. Namun sekarang dengan status yang berbeda tentunya.

.

* * *

.

**(Epilog)**

"Kenapa kamu pergi saat itu?"

Junmyeon menaruh mug ditangannya kemudian memutar kepalanya, menatap wanita yang tengah mencuci piring di wastafel.

"Siapa pria itu?"

Bukannya menjawab Junmyeon malah bertanya balik pada sang istri.

"Siapa? Pria yang mana?"

Wanita itu mengkerutkan dahinya lalu menatap balik suaminya.

"Pria yang dengan seenak jidatnya memelukmu saat itu."

Yixing terkikik kecil. Junmyeon cemburu, terlihat dari nada bicaranya yang terdengar kesal.

"Oh... Dia saudaraku."

"_M-mwo_? Ku-kukira—"

"Oh, jadi suamiku ini cemburu dengan saudaraku?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Benarkah?"

"Ti-tidak!"

"Sungguh?"

"YA! KIM YIXING!"

.

* * *

"**I always do, Kim Junmyeon**."

"**Thank you, Zhang Yixing. Ah, _Naeui_ Kim Yixing, _saranghae._**"

"**_Nado saranghae_."**

**.**

**I do, We are in love**

**Even now and in the future**

**That is My Answer**

* * *

**.**

[**The Answer**]


End file.
